skrzydla_ogniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aisha Niagaru 1/Zatrute Życie - opowiadanie
Zatrute Życie Dwa Piaskoskrzydłe smoczęta bawiły się na piaszczystej drodze. Miały pewnie po cztery, pięć lat. Obie smoczyce były całe w pyle, co niesamowicie je śmieszyło. Drobniejsza z nich raz po raz kichała, po czym wybuchała pięknym perlistym śmiechem. Druga smoczyca była większa, miała szersze barki i mimo młodego wieku zabliźniony w kilku miejscach ogon. Również chichotała, ale mniej i bardziej chrapliwym głosem. Jej zabawa podejrzanie przypominała zażartą walkę z piachem. Nie miała w sobie nic ze smukłych ruchów siostry, ale było widać, że jest niebezpieczna, czy to dla piasku, czy dla jakiegokolwiek smoka, który jej się narazi. Po chwili uliczką nadbiegła grupka innych smocząt. Wszystkie śmiały się między sobą, ale wyhamowały przed dwójką sióstr. - Smuga! - zawołał miło zaskoczony jeden ze smoczków. Był największy i miał skrzydła pokryte ciemnymi, brązowymi kropeczkami. Wydawał się być najstarszy z całej grupy i zdecydowanie jej przewodził. - Jak super! Idziesz z nami? - A dokąd się wybieracie? - drobniejsza smoczyca stłumiła kolejną salwę śmiechu i wstała. - Do tajnego bunkra na wydmach! - malutkie smoczę wyrwało się przed przywódcę. - Chcemy sprawdzić, czy naprawdę istnieje! - Włóczęgo! - warknął większy smok, odwracając się do Włóczęgi. - Tajemnica, pamiętasz? - Jasne, Suchy, chętnie z wami pójdziemy - Smuga wepchnęła się między Suchego a Włóczęgę, zapobiegając ukaraniu małego smoczka. - Chodź, Trucizno! Trucizna tymczasem usiadła w cieniu ściany i patrzyła ponuro na Suchego. Wiedziała, co zaraz usłyszy. Trzy... Dwa... - Nie, Smugo - Suchy zmarszczył nos. - Trucizna z nami nie idzie. Jeden. - Ale dlaczego? - spytała z naciskiem Smuga, również nie zaskoczona. - Co do niej masz? - Nawet wasi właśni rodzice coś do niej mają - zauważył trafnie Suchy. - Pytam się ciebie - warknęła Smuga. - Co do niej masz? - Nie powiem, że się jej boję, bo nie chcę wyjść na tchórza - odparł spokojnie Suchy. - Ale niepokoję się, że jej chore ambicje mogą nam zagrozić. - To nie ambicje - Trucizna podniosła się i stanęła nos w nos z Suchym. Kolce jadowe obu drgały niebezpiecznie. - To hobby. I nie jest chore. Zupełnie zwyczajne. - Normalne smoczęta tak nie robią - syknął Suchy. Chciał się odsunąć, ale jego grupka stała za nim, blokując mu drogę. - Jak nie robią? - ton Trucizny stał się niebezpieczny. - No dawaj, zgniły klocu jaszczurki! - Nie próbują zabić każdego na swojej drodze! - krzyknął Suchy. - Nie atakują wszystkich, tylko ponieważ ich przez przypadek dotknęli! Nie uczą się walczyć w każdej wolnej chwili! Weź się lecz! Jesteś z Białołuskich? To ucz się, jak prowadzić sklep, zdobywać drogie kamienie na biżuterię! Po co chcesz walczyć? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie należała do swojej rodziny, jakbyś nawet nie była z tego miasteczka! Jesteś wstydem dla nas wszystkich! Trucizna syknęła, z jej nosa poleciały kłęby dymu. Pchnęła Suchego na resztę smocząt, ale te zdążyły uciec. Piaskoskrzydły krzyknął ze strachu i wściekłości. Nie zdążył się poderwać, a już Trucizna wpadła na niego, siekąc szponami. On nie pozostawał dłużny, ale nie miał szans. Po chwili został znowu przewrócony i przyduszony za gardło do ziemi. - Szalona! - wycharczał. - Zabierzcie ją! - Wstydem? - wysyczała mu Trucizna prosto do ucha. - To nazywasz wstydem?! Nagle coś oderwało ją od Suchego. Wylądowała na drodze parę dobrych metrów dalej. Smuga podbiegła i stanęła przy niej, jakby chciała ją bronić. Tym razem Trucizna będzie potrzebowała do obrony czegoś innego niż jej kły i szpony. Koło podnoszącego się Suchego stał idealnie biały smok. Był wysoki i smukły, a jego czarne oczy lśniły w słońcu. Na szyi miał złoty naszyjnik - łańcuch wysadzany rubinami. - Trucizno - zagrzmiał. - Ojcze, proszę - Smuga próbowała stanąć mu na drodze, ale odepchnął ją, aby podejść do drugiej córki. Złapał Truciznę za pysk. Ta próbowała się wyrwać, pluła dymem i ogniem, ale jego chwyt był mocny. Białołuski, ich ojciec. - Co ty sobie myślałaś? - głos Piaskoskrzydłego był spokojny, ale czaiła się w nim groźba. - Co ty sobie zawsze myślisz? - Puszczaj - warknęła Trucizna. Suchy tymczasem podszedł do Smugi z uśmiechem. - No to co, dasz się namówić na wyprawę? Spojrzała na niego, jakby nagle zmienił się w Deszczoskrzydłego. - Żartujesz?! - podbiegła do Białołuskiego i zaczęła błagać: - Ojcze, proszę, ona nic nie zrobiła! - Nic nie zrobiła? - Białołuski spojrzał na nią na ułamek sekundy. - Atak na smoka to jest coś, moja droga! Ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył Truciźnie. Kłapnęła zębami, gryząc łapę ojca, i wyśliznęła się z jego uchwytu. Odskoczyła z sykiem zapowiadającym zionięcie ogniem. - Obraził ją - tłumaczyła szybko Smuga. - Mówił, że jest wstydem! - A pomylił się? - powiedział zimno ojciec. - Trucizno, marsz do środka. - Nie wejdę tam - Trucizna spojrzała z nienawiścią na otwarte drzwi, z których jej ojciec wyszedł. Nad nimi kołysał się szyld: "Biżuteria Białołuskich". - Nie, dopóki sama nie zdecyduję, że chcę wejść. Oczy Białołuskiego zwęziły się. - Nie masz możliwości takiego wyboru - orzekł. - Skoro nie chcesz wchodzić, dobrze, zostań tutaj, na dworze. Smużko, może chociaż ty posłuchasz ojca? - Tato... - szepnęła błagalnie smoczyca. - Smugo - upomnienie było łagodne, ale zdecydowane. Smuga rzuciła Truciźnie zbolałe spojrzenie za plecami ojca i weszła do sklepu. Na twarzy Trucizny jednak nie było bólu. Zmarszczyła się ponuro, ale spodziewała się czegoś podobnego. To prawda, była to dość okropna kara, ale zdarzały się gorsze. Wolała spać na dworze, niż zostać znowu zamknięta w domu, na nie wiadomo ile. Jej uwagę zwróciły kroki za plecami. Odwróciła się i napotkała szydercze spojrzenie Suchego. Za nim stał cały zastęp jego zwolenników. - Ojczulek wywalił cię za drzwi, co? - Suchy zarechotał, ujawniając swoją prawdziwą naturę. - Mówiłem, nie jesteś Białołuska. Nie jesteś żadna. Wypad stąd! - Nie - głos Trucizny był chłodny, nabrzmiały zimną furią. - No już! - smoczęta zbliżyły się. Niewiele z nich dorównywało Truciźnie wzrostem, ale miały przewagę liczebną. - W-Y-P-A-D! W-Y-P-A-D! - zaczęły skandować. Tego było za wiele. Trucizna rzuciła się na Suchego i przygwoździła go do ziemi. Przycisnęła jego gardło, aż zaczął charczeć. Upewniła się, że nie będzie mógł się podnieść, po czym przeskoczyła do kolejnego przeciwnika. Włóczęgę wystarczyło odepchnąć, żeby ze strachu zwinął się w kłębek. Z resztą było trudniej, ale udało się. Po chwili większość leżała na ziemi, jęcząc, a reszta kryła się w cieniu ścian, sparaliżowana strachem. Trucizna przygotowała kolec jadowy, kiedy zobaczyła, że drzwi po raz kolejny się otwierają. Biały łeb wysunął się na zewnątrz, gotów po raz kolejny zganić córkę, ale jedno ze smocząt stanęło między nim a Trucizną. Smoczyca dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to nie jest smoczę. Był to wyjątkowo niski, masywny, ale zdecydowanie dorosły Piaskoskrzydły o łuskach beżowych jak piasek na plaży i bliznach na całym ciele. - Ja się tym zajmę - rzekł, zanim ojciec Trucizny zdążył się odezwać. - Jestem żołnierzem królowej Oazy. Chce się pan ze mną spierać? Białołuski wyglądał, jakby zadławił się zupą z jaszczurek. Nie odważył się jednak protestować przeciw słowom żołnierza. Wymamrotał pod nosem kilka mało pochlebnych uwag i wrócił do domu. - Cokolwiek pan jej zrobi, chcę, aby zadało jej jak najwięcej bólu - dodał jeszcze na odchodne. Żołnierz odwrócił się w stronę smoczycy. Po jego pysku błąkał się łobuzerski uśmiech. - Mógłbym puścić tę chałupę z dymem, a on i tak by nie zaprotestował - oznajmił wesoło. - Respekt przed żołnierzami, ważna rzecz. Jestem Żądło, mieszkam kilka domów dalej. - Oszukałeś go - zauważyła Trucizna i sama się uśmiechnęła. - To bardzo dobrze. - No, nie do końca - przyznał Żądło. - Jestem żołnierzem. Ale teraz nastroje w Fortecy są... no, niefajne. Wróciłem na jakiś czas. Ale odpowiadając na pytanie, które prawdopodobnie chcesz mi zadać: uratowałem się, bo mi zaimponowałaś. Niewiele smocząt zrobiłoby coś takiego - wskazał na drobne pobojowisko dookoła. - Tak, mówi mi się to od małego - przyznała chmurnie Trucizna. - Ale dla mnie to dobrze - uśmiech Żądła jeszcze się powiększył, stał się jeszcze złośliwszy. - Chcesz walczyć? Mogę cię zabrać do Fortecy królowej Oazy. Zawsze znajdzie się jakaś bitwa, w której... - Tak. - Czekaj... co? W matowoczarnych oczach Trucizny lśniło zdecydowanie. Wszystkie jej marzenia, sny, ich ziszczeniem byłaby armia Piaskoskrzydłych. Miejsce, w którym nigdy nikt nie wyśmiewałby jej za zdolność do walki, a wręcz przeciwnie - chwalił ją i zachęcał. Jeśli Żądło naprawdę mógł ją tam zabrać... - Chcę dołączyć do armii Oazy - odparła. - Chcę walczyć. Proszę, zabierz mnie tam. To niebezpieczne, wiem, ale ja tego chcę. - Eee... Dobrze - Żądło zatarł szpony. - Zabierz, co chcesz, i możemy lecieć! - Gdyby mnie to cokolwiek obchodziło - powiedziała z namysłem Trucizna - kazałabym ci powiedzieć moim rodzicom, że zabierasz mnie w miejsce, z którego pewnie nigdy nie wrócę. Ale nienawidzę ich, więc możesz nic nie mówić. A co do rzeczy, nie mam nic, co chciałabym ze sobą zabrać. Ale daj mi chwilę... Smoczyca chwyciła chusteczkę, leżącą na ulicy. Zanurzyła szpon w piachu i zaczęła pisać: Droga Smugo, odchodzę. Ziszczać swoje marzenia. Robić to, co zawsze chciałam. Ale wrócę... jeśli będę mogła. Żegnaj, siostrzyczko. Krótki liścik położyła przy drzwiach i przytrzasnęła kamieniem. Odwróciła się do Żądła z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. - Lecimy? Minęło dziesięć lat... Trucizna faktycznie odwiedzała Smugę. Ale przy tym odwiedzała też swoich rodziców. Każde spotkanie było boleśniejsze od poprzedniego. Każde było jak potwór, odgryzający kawałek jej serca. W końcu w jej piersi biła tylko malutka pozostałość, część należąca do Smugi. Reszta, zniszczona, połamana, podrapana, znikła z niej, tworząc idealnego żołnierza i fatalnego smoka. Już nie odwiedzała domu. Nienawidziła go, miłość do Smugi nie mogła tego przezwyciężyć. Ale później nadeszła wojna. Białołuski został wezwany do armii Pożogi... zginął w pierwszej bitwie. Matka Trucizny zaginęła niedługo po tym. Trucizna wreszcie znalazła w sobie odwagę, tysiąckrotnie większą niż ta potrzebna w walce, aby wrócić do "Biżuterii Białołuskich", aby spotkać się z siostrą, bez której cierpiała tyle lat... Niemal białe skrzydła uderzały w powietrze, odrzucając unoszący się w nim pył. Matowoczarne oczy rozglądały się po miasteczku, aż dostrzegły inkrustowany drogimi kamieniami szyld. Szyld znienawidzony od najmłodszych lat. Smoczyca zanurkowała. Chciała spędzić w tym miejscu tylko tyle czasu, ile potrzeba. Wylądowała na dachu domku. Nie pamiętała tego lądowiska, najwyraźniej sklepik rozrósł się przez jej nieobecność. Nie cieszyło jej to. Czemu by miało? Na dachu czekała inna smoczyca. Była drobniejsza, miała więcej biżuterii, obsydianowy wzór pod jej oczami był inny. Ale miała takie same jak ona rysy pyska, takie samo ułożenie łusek, tak samo zakrzywione rogi. Smuga. Trucizna zamachała mocniej skrzydłami przy lądowaniu. Siostra podbiegła do niej, i żołnierka zauważyła, że ma zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Smuga objęła ją skrzydłami, ale ona nie odwzajemniała uścisku. Nie będzie jej pocieszać... nie z tego powodu. - Trucizno... tak się cieszę, że jesteś - powiedziała ciepło Smuga. - Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego - odparła Trucizna, odsuwając się. - Nie mówię o tobie, Smugo. O tym miejscu. Nie cieszę się, że tu jestem, i odlecę, kiedy tylko będę mogła. - Och... ach tak - Smuga opuściła skrzydła. - Rozumiem cię. Gdyby... - Nie rozumiesz - powiedziała twardo Trucizna. - Kochali ciebie, mnie nie. Nie da się sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest być niekochanym. Kocham ciebie i nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak bym się czuła, gdybyś ty mnie nie kochała. Próbowałam. W koszmarach. Nie dało się. - Uwierz, miło mi to słyszeć - odparła Smuga. - Że jeszcze kogoś kochasz. - Trudno mi - rzekła Trucizna. Patrzyły na siebie, wyrażając tęsknotę tylu lat i ból w zupełnie niemy sposób. Kochały się. Były siostrami i tak miało zostać na zawsze, niezależnie od tego, jak reszta ich świata będzie się walić. Smuga nie wiedziała, jak czuła się Trucizna, a Trucizna nie wiedziała, jak czuła się Smuga. Nie dbały o to. Ważne, że były tutaj, teraz, razem. - Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziała po długiej chwili Smuga. Zdjęła z szyi naszyjnik, srebrny, wysadzany obsydianami. Na jej smukłej szyi wisiał jak każdy normalny naszyjnik, ale masywny kark Trucizny rozepchnął go, tak, że ciasno go opinał. - Jest z elastycznego srebra, będzie się rozciągał, i nigdy nie będzie za ciasny - dodała. - Żebyś pamiętała. Według Smugi to miała być pamiątka jej samej, miała przypominać siostrze, że zawsze będzie z nią. Dla Trucizny to był tylko symbol bólu. Mimo to podniosła wzrok i wyszeptała: - Dziękuję, siostro. Naprawdę dziękuję. Wszystkie jej rany i blizny były mniej bolesne niż naszyjnik, który czuła na szyi. Ale w sumie czemu się tym przejmować? Ból, który jej przekazywał, minął, jak zabliźniona rana. Musiała tylko nauczyć się żyć z tym oszpeceniem. Odwróciła się i machnęła skrzydłami. Leciała w kierunku kolejnych bitew, walk, szponów i krwi - tego, co rozumiała. Chciała tam być. Mówiono jej, że to złe, ale było złe dla nich. Nauczyła się, że ma robić to, co dobre dla niej, nie obchodziło jej, co złe dla innych. Może to nie była całkiem dobra nauka. Ale działała. Choć trochę leczyła jej zatrute życie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach